1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to supports and to brackets specially mounted or attached by vacuum, including plural mounted vacuum or suction cups.
2. Background Art
Photographers employ a number of devices to assist them in obtaining clear pictures under a variety of circumstances. The handheld camera may be the most versatile, because the photographer can support the camera to the best of his ability regardless of ambient conditions. For example, a photographer can take pictures from a moving car while merely holding the camera by hand. Under such conditions, distant shots such as landscapes might be satisfactory, while close shots might be unclear.
A rigid tripod is a common stability aid. If a tripod rests against a steady support, the camera will tend to be steady and produce a clear picture. Tripods are not entirely helpful in a moving car because the car is subject to vibrations and bouncing movements, which would be transmitted through the rigid tripod to the camera.
Some cameras even at the advanced consumer level include a stability motor, which helps to keep the picture steady despite the use of a high magnification lens. The stability motor is useful in controlling a degree of hand-held shaking. There are more sophisticated and costly systems to stabilize the picture in a moving camera. Some of these are best suited for professional use supported by a crew, such as in producing a professional motion picture. The advanced consumer photographer or even a large portion of professional photographers are unlikely to own or use an elaborate system due to the cost and preparation needed.
There continues to be a need for a stable camera mount that is versatile. Versatility is important in a mobile mount, intended for use with cars or other moving vehicles. A photographer may want to take advantage of a moving platform for taking pictures, but without extensively or permanently modifying the car, truck, boat, airplane, or other vehicle. Then it becomes important for the mobile camera mount to be adaptable to the chosen vehicle, and to whatever relevant shapes or structures are present on the vehicle. Further, depending upon the requirements of the job, the mobile mount may need to fit in any orientation. It would be desirable for a mobile camera mount to be widely versatile in its ability to mount on substantially any vehicle and in any orientation.
Ease of use also is important for a mobile camera mount. Such a device may be called upon at a moment's notice. The photographer likely does not wish to master a complex or technical system each time the mount is used. Thus, mounts that require special installation, jigs or calibrations may be satisfactory where used frequently; but such complexities are needless. It would be desirable for a mobile mount to have intuitive operation, such that it can be instantly employed without substantial preparation or experience.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,193 to Faidley is representative of prior art where a camera mount is somewhat portable but is limited in its versatility by its structures to use in a narrow operational environment. For example, the Faidley camera mount is suited to attach to the inside of a windshield by two suction cups, and an associated brace fits against the windshield to provide a third brace point. Even within the indicated useful environment, it must be noted that cars do not have a standardized windshield configuration. As a result, the configuration of the chosen vehicle may determine whether even such a specialized camera mount will fit.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method and apparatus of this invention may comprise the following.